


How Do You Feel?

by slimesurgeon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimesurgeon/pseuds/slimesurgeon
Summary: Having received plenty of convincing (plenty from just Mettaton himself, that is), Alphys has developed a brand new robotic body for Napstablook. Napstablook is tentative, however, about whether or not they like the idea of having a corporeal form. As one of their closest friends, you convince them to a least try it out for just a little while.-Reader is ambiguous gender (no mentions of genitals)-A shit load of fluff-Sexually implicit themes but no outright sex





	How Do You Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me, Slime! I've chosen to archive all of my fics here on ao3, so people can find them better. 
> 
> This fic is a work from October 2015, not long after Undertale came out! It was also one of my first xreader fics. My writing was shakier than it is now, ha! I hope it holds up alright.

 

They’d been lying on the floor for at least an hour now. Occasionally, they’d mumble a melancholic “oh… I don’t know…” For as long as you’d known Napstablook though, this was normal for them. You wanted to give them some space while they got used to their new body, but still keep them company. They get lonely easily, as you know, and it would be unfair in this time of adjustment.

 

You liked being there though, even if they didn't talk much. You’d help yourself to the music collection, the computer, and the television. Every so often you’d glance over at the spot on the floor that Napstablook had chosen that day and make sure they were alright (as alright as they typically look, anyway). Today though, your eyes were fixed on them for the most part, intrigued by the novelty of their new body.

 

It was quite similar to Mettaton's—a dial and speaker on the torso, an external heart on the abdomen like a big belt—though more modest. Napstablook wouldn’t really have been fond of wearing heeled boots and tight pants, after all. Their face was the quite a contrast from Mettaton’s though. Napstablook’s eyes were round, white, and blank –hardly any different from the ones they had as a ghost, and just as endearing. It wouldn’t be right to you any other way.

 

An hour and a half was long enough keeping quiet, you thought, and so you scooted yourself across the floor and settled beside Napstablook. Their head turned slightly, letting their blank eyes stare up at yours as you gazed down. You gave them a warm smile, inviting them to talk.

 

“Am I bothering you…? I’m sorry……. I can leave if you want………”

 

You weren’t used to the new autotune in their voice, though their soft, piteous manner of speaking was still very familiar. You held back a giggle at the thought of them leaving  _their own house_  for your sake.

 

You shook your head. “Don’t be silly. You’re never bothering me. I just wanted to see how you were doing.” You always spoke warmly and gently when it came to Napstablook, knowing it didn’t take much to bring them to tears.

 

“Oh… okay…..” they uttered, bringing their hands together atop their chest and fidgeting. “I just…. still don’t know…..” their mouth formed a flustered frown.

 

“It’s okay,” you smiled, “you don’t need to know yet.” Instinctively, you place your hand on the side of Napstablook’s head, letting your fingers run down their metallic mop of white hair. You froze though, eyes widening as you realized—this was the first time you’ve actually  _touched_  them. Any other time, of course, your hands would simply phase through their ethereal body.

 

“Oh no…… did I say something wrong? Oh no……” Despite not having any tears, you could tell by the sound of their voice that they would be starting to cry.

 

“N-No! No you didn’t!” you stammered, feeling guilty about giving them the chance to think that. “Not at all, Blooky, I just… I just realized suddenly that I’m actually able to touch you.” You laughed nervously.

 

“Oh…. I guess so….”

 

You put your free hand on the other side of Napstablook’s head, indulging in this small act. You felt giddy with excitement, wanting so desperately to pull them dotingly into to your embrace, yet you hold yourself back. A few minutes of silence passed.

 

“I guess…. I’ve never touched you either…..” Napstablook finally said, looking up at you once more. “Could I try…..? If you want…… I don’t have to…..”

 

Your heart began to race. You held out your hand to them, inviting theirs. They hesitated, curling their fingers open and closed a few times while looking at your hand pensively. Finally, they placed their hand into your palm. It felt cold, and solid.

 

You had an ear to ear smile, your heart bubbling. “What do you think?”

 

“I…. I don’t feel anything…. I’m sorry……” their frown grew as they quickly withdrew their hand, “maybe this was a bad idea…. I’m sorry…”

 

“No, it’s okay! You’re a robot so… I guess you don’t really feel physical contact still. It’s my fault. It feels nice to me but I’m a human so…” you trailed off, unsure how to console them.

 

“You like it…? Oh….. you can do that more then… I guess…. if you want…..” they had a curious look on their face, no longer looking like they were crying.

 

“Oh, well I’d like to,” you began, “but only if  _you’re_ okay with that, Blooky. I’m not going to do anything if you’re comfortable, okay?” You never liked the idea of taking advantage of them, and you’d always make that clear.

 

Their expression told you they understood, and they nodded. “It’s okay with me…”

 

You gave into your urge finally, dropping down on top of Napstablook and wrapping your arms around them and nuzzling your face into the crook of their neck. Their body was hard yet pleasantly cool overall aside from their warm mechanical core radiating heat. Ever so subtly, you could feel the vibration of a fan whirring inside of the body pressed against your chest. They weren’t organic, no, but this body still felt so  _alive_.

 

Timidly, Napstablook’s arms slowly embraced you back, letting you settle completely on top of them. You lifted your head up, observing the perplexed expression on their face just inches from yours.

 

“I still don’t really….. feel anything….. oh…..” they whimpered, “Do you like it though…..?”

 

“I do,” you reply, though you can’t help feeling guilty again, “but I just wish I could make you feel something too…”

 

“I’m sorry……”

 

You suddenly recalled something though, that hit you like a brick. There  _might_ actually be something you could do, remembering something Mettaton had chatted with you about several times while hanging out with him. He loved over-sharing. And because of that, you knew Mettaton’s heart was sensitive, though in… questionable ways. It felt racy just to think about the implications, but perhaps if you just tried it a little—just so Napstablook could  _feel_ something—maybe it would be worth it.

 

“Um, Blooky,” you sat up in his lap, folding your arms sheepishly, “could I maybe try… touching your heart?”

 

“My heart…?” they blinked, looking down at the belt around their waist. Their heart was between your legs whilst you straddled them, glowing a soft blue. “If you want…… I’m okay with that….”

 

Your heart raced and you gulped, reevaluating for a moment if this was a good idea. If what Mettaton said was true, this could be over-stimulating, to put it mildly. Napstablook wasn’t Mettaton, who enjoyed being treated roughly.

 

You gently placed two of your fingers onto the heart, sliding them down to the bottom. It felt warm, presumably heated by the light inside of it.

 

Napstablook watched you do this, and as you reached the bottom they uttered an “oh……”, though there was a curious, subtle lilt to their voice you hadn’t heard before. You kept your eyes on Napstablook’s face as you rubbed your thumb softly along the heart’s surface, watching their expression grow more intrigued. “ohh…..”

 

You were already sure of the answer, but you still asked, “Do you feel something?”

 

They nodded timidly.

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

They shook their head, also timidly.

 

You pressed just a little more pressure on the heart, scrutinizing every small change in Napstablook’s expression with a smile on your face. When you added more pressure, the bottom lids of their eyes would rise. When you made little circular motions, they would let out a tiny whimper. You felt yourself blush. It was all too thrilling, seeing facial expressions you never saw them make, and sounds you didn’t think you’d ever hear coming from them.

 

“Are you liking it?” That’s really all you needed to know now. Your friend’s comfort was your top priority, of course, and if it was too much you wouldn’t hesitate to stop.

 

As you withdrew your fingers from Napstablook’s heart, their eyes opened fully to look up at you, holding that familiar blank expression with apprehensive parted lips. “I think so……” they folded their hands over their chest to fidget once more, turning their head slightly away from you. “Is it okay with you…? Am I boring you…?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” you chuckled, instinctively leaning down to plant a kiss on their temple. You blushed in embarrassment immediately after, though Napstablook didn’t notice—they had let out a little gasp and covered their face with their hands.

 

Your own heart fluttered. It had always been more than difficult trying to express to Napstablook how you felt about them. They were your friend of course, and you relished in the fact you could spend time with them and make them less lonely. Anything more than that, however, had always been futile. You had suggested dates a number of times. You told them you wanted to be more than friends. Napstablook would always whine at the thought of it—not because they didn’t necessarily want to—but because they truly believed they’d never be good enough for you (or perhaps for anyone at all). They wanted to protect you, and it always broke your heart knowing the hideous lack of self-esteem it took to think something like that.

 

Now, perhaps, was your chance to make them  _feel_  just how much you cared for them. You set the last of your embarrassment aside, putting your fingers back down on their heart and stroking it gently. Napstablook parted the fingers over one of their eyes to sheepishly peek at what you were doing, hiding the rest of their face. You gradually pressed harder as seconds passed, observing their eyes get more lidded.

 

Recalling the way Mettaton described this stimulation, you began to lose your modest composure and feel bothered. Your cheeks grew hotter and your palms began to sweat, leaving a wet trail across their heart. That, too, was feeling hotter, glowing brighter from its core. Though Napstablook’s mouth was covered, you could hear the soft muffled “oh”s that they were making.

 

Giving in more to your excitement, you let yourself slowly fall on top of Napstablook, chest touching chest. Your arm stayed stretched under your body to keep stroking their heart. This close, you could feel that the body under you was beginning to shake. The whirring fan sounded louder as it worked harder to cool the body’s core as fast as it was heating up.

 

“Oh… Oh….. I feel….. ah….” Napstablook was losing their own composure, their hands sliding off their cheeks and onto the floor, revealing their flustered expression.

 

“Oh gosh…” you exhaled, your arousal growing enough for you to notice, but thankfully out of sight. Despite knowing they couldn’t exactly feel anything else, you gave into the indulgence of caressing their hip and leg with your free hand. It was metal hard and cold, of course, but nonetheless it was  _them_  and it drove you wild getting to touch them.

 

As your stroking picked up more speed and pressure, Napstablook’s back began to arch, lifting both your bodies. They let out a moan of pleasure—something you never even dreamed of getting to hear—causing a shiver to slip up your spine and leave butterflies in your stomach. Without thinking, your head dropped abruptly and you pressed your lips to their mouth. It, too, was cold and hard, but you relished in kissing them, muffling the surprised “oh..!”s that were trying to escape.

 

To your even greater surprise, their arms wrapped around you and embraced you tenderly, making you want to melt into them and almost lose your rhythm down on the heart. You rubbed it harder—perhaps even roughly now—your entire palm engulfing it as if you were going to tear it right off. You withdrew from your kiss to drink up Napstablook’s next reaction; their eyes were knitted shut and their mouth was agape, huffing and moaning.

 

It was beautiful. In this state they were truly enveloped in pleasure—no worries, no feeling bad about themselves. The edges of their mouth were forming an ever-so-slight smile; their moans becoming less anxious and more of a “hah” sound. Their heart was nearly burning your hand now, but you hardly cared. You caressed their cheek and peppered kisses down their neck, listening to their moaning crescendo to a beautiful climax. Their eyes burst open and their fingers buried their grip into the fabric on your back.

 

You let go of Napstablook’s heart, letting them catch their breath and melt back down onto the floor. They were panting, their white eyes looking up at your face in absolute surprise. Your face was flushed red, but you smiled and waited for their breathing to normalize before saying anything.

 

“So… did you like that?”

 

Their gaze broke from yours and darted around, as it seemed they just noticed they’d put their arms around you. They recoiled quickly, whimpering, “I’m sorry…..I didn’t mean to….”

 

“No, Blooky, that’s okay!” you took their hands, knitting fingers together. “Tell me, please, did you feel good?”

 

They paused for a few seconds before finally nodding, then looking away with a frown. “Are you sure… I’m not bothering you….?”

 

“Yes. I’m sure.” you sighed. “I like you. I like you a lot. Don’t you understand? I wanted to make you feel good because I like you.”

 

“Oh no…. no…. You could do better than me…”

 

“I like you best.” you cooed, stroking Napstablook’s cheek with the back of your hand. They hesitated a bit before wrapping their arms around you again and softly squeezing you.

 

“It felt good…. You make me feel good…..”

 

You giggled, wrapping your arms under theirs and cushioning their head under your hands. “Do you wanna keep lying on the floor and feel  _good_ for a while?”

 

They nodded and closed their eyes. You rested your head on their chest, smiling in bliss.


End file.
